Empty world
by Halloweenkid
Summary: Roxas' small town is stirred up when a controversial family moves into the abandoned house at the end of the street. AxelxRoxas
1. Chapter 1

When he was nearly nineteen, Axel twisted his wrist badly at the joint. After much flailing, unnecessary tears, and a good five painkillers, his fears about never being able to paint or hold a cigarette again were assuaged. When his injury healed and the cast was removed, he was made to wear a zinc-arthritis band on his left wrist, which to his absolute dismay, stained blue. The only reason I bring this up, is because he seemed to think it relevant that his now-blue wrist matched the rest of his outfit, and refused to wear anything besides blue and black from that day forth.

When enough years had gone by to enable us to look back on them, we often discussed the events leading up to his accident, and while I maintained that it was him who started it, he insisted that it started long before that. Being too mature to settle it in a fist-fight, we consulted Cloud, who said that we were both right. This preceded a lecture from both Cloud and Leon concerning our constant bickering, and their sanity. Leon then firmly insisted that we go for a walk, and leave them to "finish their business." Not questioning their intentions, we made for the door.

Cloud - my eldest brother - had only recently returned from studying criminal law in Traverse Town, and was hoping to begin his practice here. (Here meaning where we lived; Twilight Town.)

Twilight Town was an old town, and a quiet town, and people moved slowly in their set routines, the only entertainment being a cinema and stores. No one, as far as I knew, ever did or said anything out of the ordinary, save for that time my twin brother Sora ran down Main Street in his underwear after downing 7 cups of espresso.(I denied we were related for two months after that.)

When Cloud made his first appearance in six years, with Leon hanging on his arm, people were shocked. After convincing me that "gay-ness" was, in fact, not a hereditary disease, I suppose I got used to walking in on them "doing their business."

For about a month, they were the topic up for discussion at many a lady's afternoon tea, and although it wore off with time, I was still suitably embarrassed. I was fourteen at the time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two painfully slow years later, in early October, they came to us, in all their city splendour. Of course, we knew of their arrival at least a month in advance, and they had been the talk of the town ever since.

We were warned against them. They were different. Not like us. Come to destroy our young'uns minds. Dangerous. This rumour had been fuelled by the fact that they were moving into the Harper House, at the end of Main Street.

The former Harper Residence had been abandoned for years, and was now the object of many-a-dare. Other than that, no one had bothered to enter. It was a large house, with a yard to match. The dark brick walls and over-grown ivy somehow didn't fit I with the colourful gardens and white picket fences on the rest of the street.

So when a big black Mercedes, followed by a moving van pulled into the driveway, all curtains were drawn back without hesitation, and daily routines were stopped. I could have sworn even the bird's stopped singing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By chance, I met the youngest occupant the day after.

I pulled my scarf tighter, shielding me from the howling wind, and, had it not been for the sudden hush of it(the wind, I mean) I would not have heard the snivelling coming from a nearby tree.

Now, had I not known for a fact that trees do not necessarily snivel, I would have walked right on past and continued the grocery shopping for my mother, but since I _did_ know, I assumed it to be a human.

A girl, in fact. With long blonde hair and a pink nose and eyes from crying(or from the cold, though that was still unclear at that point).

I think I very nearly gave the poor girl a heart attack when I asked if she was alright.

She nodded vigorously, wiping her eyes on the sleeves of her white jersey.

Not one for small talk, I introduced myself.

"Roxas," I said, holding out my hand.

And so it began, that I befriended Naminé, and indirectly began my association with him.

Naminé and her family had moved from Traverse Town, to Twilight Town, as her brother Axel had inherited their great-uncle's manor (being the Harper house).

Her parents and she had temporarily agreed to reside here, more for their sanity than her brothers.

Axel, as she put it, was a strange character. Independent, and arrogant, yet childlike and extremely immature at times.

And also gay.

Going on 19, he was in his last year of high school, and planned on studying art.

As for Naminé, she was my age, and both would be attending my school for the time being.

I was proud of myself. I had made a friend, and done my good deed for the day. I had decided not to question her about the crying I heard earlier.

Xxx

Note: Hierdie storie is gëadapteer van die boek To Kill A Mockingbird, let op.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no own :(

Not pushing for reviews, but it would be nice.

**Chapter 2**

There was much excitement at school the following morning, but whether it was because of Naminé and her brother, or because it was snowing for the first time in years, I was temporarily unaware.

It was five to eight, and my theory about the snow had melted along with it. My attention was drawn to a figure, strolling lazily down the sidewalk, cigarette in one hand, and coffee in the other. The wind whipped his crimson red hair around his face, shielding it from our (curious) view. He pulled his black pea-coat tightly around his skinny frame, and called to Naminé to hurry up. I notice Naminé for the first time, then, sulking behind the person I assumed to be Axel.

She waved, and hurried over, watching with me as her brother strolled comfortably into the school as if he owned it.

"Uh…"

"Right, Naminé lets get you introduced." I pointed out Pence, Hayner, Sora, Kairi and a few others, and by the time the bell rang, they were all well acquainted.

At break, Naminé informed us that Axel had been sent twice to the principles office, and had nearly been suspended. She looked exasperated.

Our attention was temporarily drawn to a group of seniors, who had entered the cafeteria talking and joking loudly. At the center, was Axel. He seemed to have been made their new leader.

Naminé seemed to shrink back as he spotted her, and made his way obnoxiously through the crowd towards our table.

"Hey kiddies, you all are taking good care of Nami?" He smirked as she cringed at the pet-name.

We nodded, speechless. For the fir time, I had a chance to look at him. Apart from his hair that I had noticed earlier, he was pale. So much so, that his tight black clothes and nails contrasted sharply with his skin. His eyes were green, and catlike, outlined by a thick layer of what I assumed to be eyeliner. He had fine features, like a pixie.

"Hey, kid, you ok?" he asked, and I slapped myself mentally for staring so much.

"Yeah, uh, fine."

"Riiiiight."

Naminé stepped in, introducing us, although Axel paid little attention.

He stalked off to the other side of the cafeteria, to join his new posse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time I saw him, was when I visited Naminé's (or soon to be Axel's house. She had been showing me the renovations while her parents were out, while Axel lazed around on the couch, jabbering away on his cellphone. She briefly showed me his room, which was a mass of black, before scooting out, as if afraid. Upon Returning to the living area, I agreed to something to dink, and parked myself on another couch while she hurried to the kitchen.

"So, kid…"

I blinked, and looked at him. I would be lying if I said I wasn't intimidated.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Roxas."

"Hmm…Roxas-that's a pretty name." He smirked as my eyes flew open. I hadn't forgotten what Naminé had told me about him being gay. Although, once again, I would be lying if I said I wasn't somewhat flattered.

"You like my house, _Roxas_?" He questioned.

"Uh huh," I nodded, grateful that Naminé had chosen then to make an appearance and save me any further embarrassment.

Idle small talk ensued, as we finished our drinks, and Axel channel surfed.

I couldn't help but notice that the drink was slightly bland.

Eh, alright, very short, but I'll make up for it Concerning my first statement about not pushing for reviews, scratch that, REVIEWWWWWW or else I feel discouraged. You don't even have to make it long, jut a "Cool" or "That's Crap" will do.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately never have and never will own kingdom hearts.

Thank you to those who reviewed.

**Chapter 3**

Although the wind was still strong, the weather was unnaturally warm for the rest of October. I didn't even need a jacket as I made my way to school through the slushy streets with Sora.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," I replied pleasantly.

It was customary for us to meet up with Axel and Naminé on the corner near their house, and walk together the remainder of the way.

Although Sora had had his doubts about the redhead at first, he had now taken to bouncing around Axel in a manner that was unmistakably Sora-like. This was a sure sign that Axel had been studied, and found acceptable.

Naminé had confided in me that it had been a good thing that Axel was in one of his better moods, or Sora would have found himself suspended rather uncomfortably from a nearby tree by his spleen. I laughed at this.

The remainder of our school days proved to be no more auspicious than the first. Indeed, they were an endless project, evolving into a unit in which miles of paper and ink were expended by the state in a well-meaning but fruitless effort to teach us group dynamics.

Naminé, Riku, Sora and I had become a tight-knit group, our daily entertainment consisting of watching Sora and Riku battle it out for the last of Riku's chocolate milk every lunch hour.

Naminé reckoned it was sexual-tension. I reckoned Sora was hungry, and annoying.

Axel, it seemed, had also found his niche, surrounded by rebellious seniors moving around in packs.

I was comfortable with him on the whole, but still weary. He had a tendency to pop up out of nowhere, and I couldn't help but wonder about what he and his friends got up to, when they locked themselves in the restroom for an hour every break.

Naminé said that if I wanted to get killed, all I had to do was knock on the door.

Our first raid came to pass only because Hayner bet Sora a week's supply of chocolate milk that he wouldn't get any further than the door handle.

In all his life, Sora had never declined a dare.

He thought about it for a week. I supposed he loved honour more than his head, for Hayner soon wore him down.

"Your scared," Hayner teased.

"Nuh uh, not scared, just…respectful." Indeed, no one questioned the authority the seniors had over the restrooms.

"You're too scared to even put your big toe in the door."

Sora said he reckoned he wasn't, after all, he passed their table in the cafeteria every lunch hour.

"Always running," I said.

Sora wanted him to know once and for all that he was not scared of anything.

"It's just…I have my little brother to think of."

When he said that I knew he was afraid. He'd had his little brother to think of when I dared him to jump off the roof:' Who'll take care of you if I get killed?' he asked. Then he jumped, landed unhurt, and all sense of responsibility was forgotten.

"You see," he said, "It's kind of like making a turtle come out."

"How's that?"

"You strike a match under him."

I said that if he set fire to the bathroom, I'd tell my mother on him.

Naminé said that setting turtles on fire was hateful.

In the end he opted for knocking, then running for his life with the rest of us hot on his heels.

My next encounter with Axel was decidedly pleasant.

I had been packing up my things in the science lab, when he had strolled in with his posse in tow. The last of my class had scattered off to lunch at the sight of them, leaving me alone.

They had ignored me at first, seemingly noticing me for the first time when I stood to leave.

By now, one member had taken out a banjo(I was to be told off many times for calling it that), and Axel was trying to light his cigarette on the Bunsen-burner.

"Hey you fucking pyro, aint that one of your sister's friendies?" A girl asked.

"Huh?" Axel looked up from his daunting task, uninterested. I ignored the girls comment, making my way towards the door.

"Yeah, hey kid," I would have thought that by now he would have remembered my name, considering I was at his house practically every day.

"You like Funeral For A Friend?" he asked, referring to my T-shirt choice. It took me a while to catch on.

"Oh, yeah," I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Cooooool," the Banjo-Man piped up. "Hey, sit down and listen to this."

Did I have a choice?

He began playing the intro to 'History,' with a few of the group members humming along. This guy was pretty good.

"Demyx," he said, as if in a trance. I didn't quite catch that.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"My name is Demyx." He closed his eyes as he strummed the strings.

These guys were really into their music. They looked as though they were each off in their own world. Either that or they were high. The latter was confirmed, when a senior I recognized to be Marluxia passed around a bag of something that looked suspiciously like weed. I declined politely, although I was now pretty certain of what they did in the bathroom.

"So, what say you, kid?" He asked when the song ended.

"I say, you're really amazing," I answered truthfully.

"Yeah, we wanna start a band. Zexy's pretty good with the drums, an Ax has a great voice."

Pleasant conversation ensued, and I temporarily forgot about my fear and their reputation.

"I didn't catch your name, kid?" asked Larxene, the female from earlier.

"Roxas," I said, wondering how many more time's I would have to endure the word 'kid'.

She laughed. "Foxy Roxy," she chanted, snapping her fingers, and gaining a smirk from Axel, and straight out laughter from the rest. I rolled my eyeballs to the ceiling, and stalked out. Sure, I had been called lots of names, but so far 'Foxy Roxy' had been the worst.

Axel and Demyx caught up to me in the passage, to apologize for Larxene's outburst. I said it was alright, and that I didn't mind.

"See you around, kiddo," axel winked as he was dragged of to God knows where by Demyx.

I think that was the first time I realized I was gay.

It in fact did not "hit me like a ton of bricks." It did, however, cause me to stand still for the next five minutes, and contemplate.

It's like the first time you realize your parents aren't immortal, or all-knowing, or when you find out that the world isn't all sunshine and kittens.

The rest of a day passed in a haze of maths formulas, pronouns, and adjectives, and my brain only caught up to my body when I was locked safely in my room.

Ok, I'm SO stuck for ideas it's not even remotely funny. Can anyone help me?

Once again, you know the drill, please review, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Ahh, thank you for reviewing, I'm so very proud of you. Not so hard, is it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters. Just my computer.

**Chapter 1**

**Note: **(I figured I should add it in here, because most people probably don't read the part at the top.) This story is based off Axel's point of view, and it begins to unravel some of the mystery surrounding him and his past, and the reason for his move.

Xxx

_I cut myself shaving the other day. Just a nick. For the whole day I was agitated. Jumpy. I couldn't sit still, I couldn't concentrate. I felt sick. I felt angry. Roxas kept looking at me. I could see he was disturbed. It took us a whole day to figure it out. Aftershave. There was alcohol in aftershave. I was craving. And I've been clean of street drugs for about 2 years._

I couldn't do this. I couldn't write this stupid thing. I'd stared at the same sheet of paper for the past half an hour. As blank as my mind. As white as a line of cocaine.

My mother had insisted I see a psychologist, who in turn insisted that I keep a journal. 'To keep me on track,' she'd said.

I'd told her I didn't have anything to write about, so she suggested I write about my childhood. Tch. I was so high most of the time; I didn't remember half of it.

But I should start at the beginning.

Trouble is, I've had so many beginnings, it had become hard to pinpoint to the one that led me here.

This is how it went, full circle.

Hi my name is Axel.

I'm a drug addict.

Been there. Seen the T-shirt. Done the rehab tour.

We all know where this is going; admit it, its one big yawn.

Let's examine: stable two-parent, two-sibling home, private schools, everything that opens and shuts, timeshares overseas, satellite TV.

Surprised? Sure, you may not trip over the rich kids in the gutters first time around, but they're certainly found underfoot in the rehab centres that stretch their parents' medical aid to the limit.

What can I say; I got involved with the wrong crowd? Hell, I _was_ the wrong crowd.

I guess it all came down to the fact that Mommy and Daddy-dearest never paid much attention to poor little Axel. So he found a way to entertain himself. Attention-seeking bastard. Good excuse, though.

The funny thing is, the first time you try (be it cigarettes, alcohol, weed) nothing happens. Maybe I'm not doing it right. Maybe I'm inhaling wrong. It's quite boring, really. Disappointing, even. It's all so gentle and mild, compared to what the ex-druggies from the Drug Awareness Campaign tell you, when they parade around your school. The exaggeration is ridiculous. They're just trying to scare you. The hand-on-the-hot-stove routine.

Rather believe what the Rasta's say. It's natural. It's a herb. God made it. It's peaceful. How bad is that for a philosophy? Besides, you know you can do this and not get addicted.

Don't you?

Of course you do. Just like you know you can stop.

Any time you want.

Xxx

Story of my life. Not quite sure how it ends, though I'm pretty sure it's not with 'happily ever after.' And let me tell you, it's not cool. It's not cool to be Axel.

Xxx

And so it came to be that I moved to Twilight Town. My uncle kicked the bucket, and my mother sweet-talked him into leaving me the house. My theory was that they wanted to get rid of me as soon as possible, without a guilty conscience. It suited me just fine. I'd finish school, and become one of those depressive, statement-artists you find in the streets of Monte-Marte. Naminé said I was crazy, so I told her to piss off and go play dollies. Poor kid, so naïve. I never walked her to school, or helped her with homework. I never taught her to throw a ball, or to swim, or any of that 'official big-brother' crap. I taught her something far more important. I taught her how to lie, how to manipulate. I was the master, and she was my protégé. Too bad, she never did catch on. I'd just have to find another victim. I mean volunteer. Really.

She'd made a friend. Foxy Roxy, Larxene called him. Larxene. That girl was something else.

Back on topic-Foxy Roxy. Roxas. Cute kid. More mature than the snot-nosed ankle-biters he hung around. Demyx had taken a definite liking to him, mostly because of his taste in music. Demyx loved his music, like I loved my fire and drugs. He had told me once that his sitar was made out of the finest polished Mahogany. I'd told him that wood burned nicely.

He'd sat with us at lunch, the other day. Roxas, I mean. It was pleasant enough. As I said, he's a nice kid. Good kid. I think he noticed me cringe when Marluxia took out his weed supply. I was so close to murdering him, and making it look like an accident. He knew I was trying to get clean. My heart said no, my head said let's go, my buddies were watching me…

The further you get into drugging, the more blurred the lines of reason and self-deception become.

I'd convinced myself that it was only for show. I didn't really want it. I could have declined it, just like Roxas did, if I'd wanted to.

The only advice you'll ever take is from yourself, and let me tell you, it's not an intellectual conversation. Your mind, however, will turn it into a debate, with voices trying to drown you out in your own head. Which one do you listen to? The one that says Don't do this? Or the one that says You can handle it?

I've had that debate with myself many times.

I inhaled deeply. The smoke seemed to calm me, along with the voices.

The professor suspected something, but as I said, I was the Master of Deceit.

Sitting too close to the TV, sir.

Too much chlorine, sir.

Got an infection, sir, pink eye. Don't come too close, sir, my mom said it's contagious.

Sir? No, I'm fine, sir. Really.

Xxx

Please review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters.**

Consider the previous chapter an extra. Just a random explanation as to why Axel moved and what his problem is. On another note, I find it terribly annoying when people say that I "copied" from TKaM, I stated clearly in the first chapter that I _adapted._ There's a difference

And so, I do believe we left off with Roxas finding out he was gay.

Oh, ohohoh sorry for my little screw-up on the previous chapter where I said "Chapter 1" instead of "Chapter 4." Unless of course no one noticed, In which case, I had better get on with things, hadn't I?

**Chapter 5**

After my recent self-revelation, I casually mentioned it to Sora, who casually replied that he had known it all along, and wasn't in the least bit surprised. I hadn't expected it to be any different, quite honestly, neither Sora nor I were ones for drama or hysteria. And so, with that fully established, we went on with our lives.

October was nearing it's end, which, for the youth of Twilight Town, meant only one thing; a chance to deviate from the norm and dress up to their hearts contents, while convincing the elderly folk to hand over the candy.

News spread quickly around the Twilight-Town grapevine of an upcoming party at the Harper Residence. Indeed, seniors could be found clustering around Axel in the hopes of attaining an invite (for it was terrible manners to invite one's self.)

Axel had laughed at this (while secretly enjoying the attention) and said that we small-town folk had a lot to learn about the way things were done in the city.

What we had understood from his definition of an 'open-house', was that we were to pitch up at any given tome, as long as we brought our own booze. He had apparently convinced his parents to take a break, leaving the house to Naminé and himself. Naminé had told me that she had known it would be a bad idea.

On the subject of Naminé, she had become increasingly depressive, and it was not uncommon for her to burst in to tears for no apparent reason. Her relationship with our group had become strained, although not visibly, and I, personally, hadn't noticed until Sora pointed it out to me. Most days were spent at her house, finishing up our homework, or lazing about. Axel seldom bothered us, appearing only when he thought it necessary to distract us from our studies or irritate us senseless.

Halloween drew steadily nearer, and a unanimous excitement could be felt around the school, and community. Adults had tried fervently to dissuade their offspring from going to Axel's party, to no avail. Naminé's popularity had shot up, although she feared she would forever be known as "Axel's sister." I understood how she felt, as both Sora and I were still trying to work our way out from under Cloud's reputation (although it annoyed me a lot more than it did him.)

I had found Axel casually leaning against my locker, chatting nonchalantly to one of his devoted followers, on the Friday of the 31st. Upon asking him to kindly remove himself so that I could get my books, he had flashed me his trademark smirk before asking me if I'd be at the party. I said I'd have to see.

"Aww come on Foxy Roxy!"

I said that if he kept on calling me that there would be no way in hell I'd go to his party. He apologized, and I told him in a much more civilized manner that I'd be delighted to come.

Upon arriving rather later than was expected (because Sora couldn't decide what to wear) we'd each received a smack upside the head from Naminé, who berated us for leaving her with a bunch of "shit-faced" seniors. She had made her point by dragging us into her living room (in which people were packed like sardines) where Axel was dancing and swaying his hips on the table, Vodka in the one hand, and cigarette in the other. I had a rather hard time deciding whether to stare or to laugh, so I decided on a combination.

By nine o' clock the party had spread from the house and yard, to halfway down the street, and Naminé had told me that Axel's friends from Traverse Town had pitched up unannounced. Not that he minded, of course; 'the more the merrier.'

As the night progressed, inhibitions disappeared down the necks of vodka bottles, and people could be found making out in various rooms around the house. The backyard was reserved for junkies, Axel among them. The comforting smell of cigarette smoke clung to my clothes as I moved in and out of the crowds, stopping occasionally when someone struck up a conversation.

After about 4 bottles of pure, undiluted vodka, my world started spinning, and I suddenly found myself in the backyard, seated between Axel and Marluxia. I certainly felt a lot bolder than I had last time I was in their company, and gladly accepted when Axel pressed a rolled up cigarette into my hands.

"You ever seen the man on the moon, Roxy?"

I still don't know what they were smoking.

I could have sworn I saw the man on the moon, along with dancing stars that night.

Xxx

I is not liking this chapter so much.

Ja nee, ek sal maar net still bly en skryf.

Please review?

Once again, I apologize for the shortness, but the fact that I update almost daily makes up for that, is ek reg?

Dis wat ek gedink het.


End file.
